memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Zeus/First Encounter/Chapter 1
(Warp speed) The Zeus is at warp 9.2 on course for the Bajoran sector. (Deck 8, Typhuss and Sam's quarters) Typhuss is drinking a cup of tea while looking at letters from his sisters and parents when Sam walks into their quarters. Hey, there Sam says as she kisses Typhuss's forehead and sits on the couch worn out. Typhuss smiles at her and puts the padd down and walks over to the couch and sits next to his wife. Long day Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I had to reconfigure the fore phaser emitters run three security drills and also had to reconfigure our torpedo launchers due to the engineers that can't seem to understand the concept of keep away from torpedo launchers Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I got a letter from my mom today, she and my sisters want to have dinner with us next Monday night says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Monday night sure Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his wife. You look tired says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him and gets up as she unzips her uniform and goes into their bedroom to change into night clothes. I feel tired after all that Sam says as she's in the bedroom changing. Then the com activates. Senior officers report to the bridge Captain Johnson says over the com. Sam hangs her head down. Damn it Sam says as she's changing back into her uniform. And both her and Typhuss then head to the bridge. (Bajoran sector) The Zeus drops out of warp and the Zeus emerges from warp and slows to impulse speed approaching the sector. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Both Sam and Typhuss walk out of the turbolift and assume their stations. Lieutenant are you picking up anything? Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Carter at tactical. No, sir wait I'm picking up four ships heading our way it looks like the four ships are firing at the other ship the Bajoran freighter can't hold on much longer Lieutenant Carter says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Johnson. Captain Johnson looks at Ensign Hernandez. Ensign put us between the freighter and the four attacking ships Captain Johnson says as he looks at the main viewer after he sits in his chair. Commander Johnson looks at her brother. Are your sure you wanna do this? Amy says as she looks at the Captain. He looks at her. We've got a duty to defend the weak Commander and we're going to do just that shields to full Captain Johnson says as he looks at the viewer. The crew follows his orders. (Space) The Zeus comes between the freighter and the four warships as their weapons strike the shields making them flicker and then disappear. (Main bridge, red alert) Carter looks at her console. Shields are holding sir shall I return fire? Lieutenant Carter says as she looks at Captain Johnson. He shakes his head. No, but keep a weapons lock on him just in case Captain Johnson says as he looks at the viewer still. Mr. Halliwell what ships are we dealing with here Captain Johnson says as he walks over to the science console as Lieutenant Halliwell looks the ship class up. Galor class warships, sir says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. Never heard of that class must be new Captain Johnson says as he goes back to his chair. We're being hailed by the lead ship Lieutenant Amidala says as she looks at Captain Johnson. He gets up from the chair. On screen, I'm Captain Thomas Johnson of the Federation starship USS Zeus why are you attacking a harmless freighter? Captain Johnson says as he looks at the main viewer. We don't have to explain our actions to you Federation stand down now or your ship will be our next target Gul Maveer says on the main viewer and the channel closes to the three warships facing the Zeus. Doctor Harrison report Captain Johnson says as he activates the com. We've beamed aboard 345 Bajoran refuges most of them are women and children Doctor Harrison reports over the com. Then Lieutenant Halliwell chimes in about the Captain's decision to beam the refuges aboard the ship. Captain, this is against the Prime Directive we shouldn't be interfering says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. He looks at him. They sent us the distress call Lieutenant its our duty to help those in need Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell then at the main viewer. The occupation of Bajor is, by definition, an internal matter of the Cardassian Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. Lieutenant if you can't follow orders then leave the bridge we're Starfleet officers and we're helping these people we have our orders Lieutenant Halliwell Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell and then at the main viewer. I can follow my orders, sir says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. Then Lieutenant Carter chimes in Sir the Cardassian vessels have fallen back to the Bajoran homeworld at full impulse speed Lieutenant Carter says as she looks at the tactical console then at Captain Johnson and Commander Johnson. Well, guess they've given up for now Commander Johnson says as she looks at her brother. He nods at her. Maintain sensor lock on any ship movements if they show up again don't hesitate to take the ship to red alert Captain Johnson says as he looks at Commander Johnson. (Deck 8, Typhuss's and Sam's quarters) Typhuss can't sleep just lays in the bed when Sam turns over. Hey you all right honey? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I can't sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She lays on top of him. Is it because of the Captain? Sam asked as she lays on his chest. Typhuss nods at her. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to the Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She kisses his neck. You were right its a violation of the Prime Directive but he's our CO sweetie Sam says as she kissed Typhuss's lips. Typhuss kisses Sam on the lips. (Main bridge, night shift) Lieutenant Amidala is sitting in the Captain's chair on night watch while the senior officers were sleeping. Ma'am sensors are reading something heading towards us at impulse speed its a Bajoran freighter Lieutenant Tyson says as she looks at the tactical console reporting her findings. Wonder why its heading toward us are you picking up our Cardassian friends? Lieutenant Amidala says as she looks up at the tactical console. Lieutenant Tyson looks at her console. Just the lead vessel Lieutenant Tyson says as she looks at her console read out. Amidala presses the com panel on the Captain's chair. Captain Johnson report to the bridge Lieutenant Amidala says as she looks at the viewer. (Space) The Zeus is hanging in space with a Cardassian Galor class warship and a Bajoran freighter. (Observation lounge) Captain our people need to be returned to our homeworld now First Minister Reneaux says as she looks at the senior officers of the Zeus. First Minister your people sent a distress call its our duty as Starfleet officers to answer the call for help Captain Johnson says as he looks at the First Minister. Gul Maveer gets mad and leans in. Return them or I'll give my ship the order to destroy your ship Gul Maveer says as he looks at Captain Johnson. First Minister Reneaux looks at them. Maybe we need to take a recess Minister Reneaux says as she looks at them both. They nod and both Reneaux and Maveer leave the observation lounge. All right any concerns anyone Captain Johnson says as he looks at the Senior Staff. Lieutenant Halliwell chimes in. I made my concerns very clear on the bridge, we shouldn't be interfering at all says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Johnson. Captain Johnson looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. And I say again Lieutenant their in Federation space which makes it our business and we're going to help these people Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. (Gul Maveer's office) Maveer is sitting in the chair behind his desk reporting the situation to Gul Dukat. Maveer you need to do whatever you can to get those Bajorans back here to work in the ore processing center of this station, we're not ready to face the Federation not yet we've been minding our own business during the Occupation Dukat out Dukat says and cuts the transmission. Maveer to bridge prepare to attack the Zeus and standby on transporters Gul Maveer says as he pressed the com panel. (Deck 8, Typhuss's and Sam's quarters) After their shift Sam is giving Typhuss a back rub. I've ran six battle drills since we've been here and I've reviewed the records of the last starship to visit the Bajoran sector it turns out the Cardassains weren't in control of Bajor at the time they were just their protectors, and well that's all I could get from the records the rest was classified by Starfleet Intelligence Sam says as she's rubbing Typhuss's back. Typhuss turns over and looks at his wife. That's interesting says Typhuss as he kisses Sam's hand.